Typically, a user of a device such as a washing machine, a dryer, workout equipment, a parking meter, a computer access terminal, or the like must wait at the location of the device until others have finished using the device. For example, a user such as a student may need to use a washing machine in a Laundromat of his or her dorm room. Such a user may need to wait until other students finish using the available machines in the Laundromat. Because such devices are limited in quantity, the user may need to wait at the Laundromat for long periods of time until a washing machine may become available. Unfortunately, the user may not be able to wait for a long period of time at the device's location for such a device to become available. Additionally, if the user must wait at the device's location, the user may be unable to complete other tasks remote to the device's location.